The present invention is directed to an automatic web splice control system for a web splicer apparatus. In particular, the invention is directed to a modular digital system wherein web splice control is exercised purely as a function of web roll revolutions and web length unwound from a running web roll. The system eliminates the need for optical sensors and the like which are used in conventional web controls to sense the level of web remaining on a running roll. The system also avoids elaborate computational circuitry which is used in conventional web controls to calculate cross-sectional area of the web roll, web caliper and the like.
Conventional web splice controls are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,647; 3,994,449; 3,974,490; 3,953,713 and 3,161,367. A computer operated web splice control is described in IBM General Systems Division Bulletin 5798 NRN, Dec. 13, 1974. The computer system described therein requires a mainframe computer and considerable programming material, all of which are avoided by the present invention.
An advantage of the present invention is that it permits automatic web splice control without optical sensors or the like for detecting the level of remaining web on a roll.
Another advantage of the invention is that it permits automatic web splice control without relatively complex intermediate calculations of web cross-sectional area and caliper.
Another advantage of the invention is that it avoids elaborate computational circuitry, conventionally required to exercise automatic web splice control.
A further advantage of the invention is that it is completely modular and employs readily available digital components which are easily interchanged to facilitate repair.
A still further advantage of the invention is that it provides a warning signal to the operator to allow the operator to prepare for a splice sequence.
Further advantages of the invention appear hereinafter.